Cleveland Gardens
by Kandai
Summary: Alma Mater III. Lucifer a une surprise pour Sam. Ce qui est moins surprenant, c'est le fait que les choses tournent mal. Noncon. Sam/Lucifer. UA 13x23. Séquelle de Burned, about to burn.


**Crédits** \- Eric Kripke  
 **Base** \- Supernatural  
 **Rating** \- M  
 **Avertissements** \- Tentative de viol. Éléments non-consensuels (toucher, baisers). Captivité prolongée. Isolation.

 **Chronologie** \- Séquelle de Burned, about to burn.

 **Note** \- Ça commence à envoyer du vraiment lourd - non pas que cela n'envoyait rien avant mais on rentre dans du musclé, du costaud, du bien dégueulasse. La prochaine fic de ce verse sera-t-elle plus calme ? Impossible de prévoir avec ces deux-là, honnêtement. Je rappelle que ce verse n'est pas agréable et que Sam est constamment soumis à des abus sexuels, c'est littéralement le pitch du verse entier. A bon entendeur, bonne lecture. :)

* * *

 **Cleveland Gardens**

* * *

La première chose que Sam remarqua en sortant de la salle de bains, enroulé dans un peignoir aussi immaculé que les murs de sa suite, fut la disparition de la pile de vêtements qu'il avait laissée comme à son habitude sur le coin de son lit. Il n'eut pas à chercher bien loin pour trouver la cause de cet état de fait soudain : alangui dans une des causeuses moelleuses qui parsemaient la cellule, Lucifer jouait avec une pomme qu'il faisait tourner du bout des doigts d'un air complètement désintéressé.

Le chasseur grinça des dents et resserra la ceinture de tissu qui fermait son peignoir, dans l'espoir futile que cela dissuaderait l'archange de poser le moindre geste déplacé. Ce dernier ne fit cependant pas mine de se lever de son siège, se contentant de saluer son prisonnier d'un simple mouvement de tête, apparemment imperturbable devant le spectacle à la limite de l'immodeste.

 _Enfin_ , pensa Sam avec amertume, _ce n'était pas comme si le corps qu'il cachait vainement sous la fine fabrique de soie lui était complètement étranger._

Les vêtements que Lucifer lui avait arrachés avant de l'allonger sur le sol en ruine de cette église avaient été irrécupérables, détruits et souillés au-delà du reconnaissable. Lorsque Sam s'était réveillé sur le lit de sa prison, nu comme au premier jour, il avait cru un bref instant que son bourreau prolongerait la torture en le laissant vagabonder dans cet état – nu, exposé, _vulnérable_ – entre les murs de nacre. Le diable s'était toutefois montré étrangement prévenant, veillant à remplir le dressing accolé à la chambre de vêtements à la taille et au goût de son captif – lesquels disparaissaient systématiquement une fois trop sales pour être remplacés par des neufs.

Comble de l'ironie, cela se produisait toujours durant le sommeil du chasseur.

Sam détestait cet état des choses, détestait profondément que l'on entrât dans la suite pendant qu'il dormait – pendant qu'il était incapable de voir, d'entendre, de se défendre – mais ses protestations étaient toutes tombées dans l'oreille de sourds et un « Je n'ai pas à me justifier, Samuel » polaire grogné dans sa direction avait coupé court à toute négociation. Acculé une nouvelle fois, le chasseur se contentait de faire connaître son mécontentement dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, ne récoltant rien d'autre que des soupirs ennuyés ou des sourires condescendants – aujourd'hui ne ferait sûrement pas exception.

Cependant, Lucifer le devança avant qu'il puisse émettre la moindre plainte.

— Permets-moi de te couper avant que tu ne commences à jacasser comme une pie à propos de ta soi-disant « vie privée », Sam, je n'ai pas envie d'entendre tes simagrées ce soir. Nous sortons, ce soir.

La réplique cinglante que le chasseur avait préparée mourut dans sa gorge.

Cela faisait des semaines – des mois ? des années ? – qu'il était enfermé dans cette suite immaculée. Il avait tenté d'en percer les murs à coups des poings, avait gratté le sol dans l'espoir de trouver une faille, avait essayé de faire sauter la poignée de l'unique porte de sortie ; il était même allé jusqu'à lutter contre Micah afin de pouvoir s'échapper lorsque ce dernier lui rendait visite, uniquement pour être rattrapé dès qu'il eût posé le pied dans le couloir étincelant qui se trouvait derrière la porte. Il avait presque perdu tout espoir de voir un jour autre chose que les murs désormais familiers de sa prison et voilà que Lucifer proposait…

Lucifer proposait… de sortir ?

Hors de cette putain de prison déguisée en suite paradisiaque (ah, la cruelle ironie) ?!

C'était presque trop beau pour être vrai.

— Sortir ? Pour aller où ? Sur Terre ?

L'archange se fendit d'un petit sourire amusé.

— Ne sois pas ridicule, Sam, je ne suis pas assez idiot pour te ramener sur Terre maintenant. Non, je pensais plutôt t'emmener au Jardin, histoire de te faire voir autre chose que tous ces murs blancs… Un esprit aussi brillant que le tien doit probablement s'ennuyer à force de faire les cents pas dans cette chambre, je me trompe ?

L'interpellé croisa les bras, crispé par le ton condescendant de son ennemi. Il ne ferait pas le plaisir à son bourreau de répondre à l'évidence même – d'autant plus que ce dernier était parfaitement au courant de ses tentatives d'évasion, avait même menacé de garder Sam attaché au lit de la suite si ce dernier ne cessait pas immédiatement. L'idée de devoir face à son tourmenteur pieds et poings liés à un lit avait tempéré quelque peu les ardeurs du captif mais n'avait rien fait pour calmer son désir de liberté.

Il n'était cependant pas dupe : Lucifer ne lui offrait là aucune allonge, aucun privilège – à peine de quoi tromper son ennui persistant au mieux et un nouveau moyen de lui extorquer d'autres faveurs sexuelles au pire. L'idée de devoir se prostituer encore une fois auprès de son bourreau pour gagner un droit aussi fondamental que celui de voir un autre paysage que les murs blancs de sa cellule répugnait le chasseur autant que la petite voix goguenarde qui lui soufflait qu'il finirait probablement par le faire sans protester.

Peut-être pas maintenant et peut-être pas avant longtemps… mais Sam n'était pas étranger à l'aliénation progressive qui accompagnait une captivité prolongée. La perte de repères, l'atrophie corporelle et mentale, la lente mais inexorable destruction de sa volonté de ne pas craquer, la descente implacable dans la folie – la dernière fois, il avait passé un pacte de suicide avec une Faucheuse pour se sortir d'une cellule minuscule. La fois d'avant, il n'avait rien demandé et y avait tout de même laissé son âme. Quelle que fût sa volonté, il savait qu'un jour viendrait où celle-ci vacillerait.

Qu'à cela ne tienne. Il n'avait aucunement l'intention de céder aussi aisément cette fois-ci.

— C'est quoi l'embrouille ? demanda l'humain, méfiant.

Le diable plissa la bouche en une moue ennuyée.

— Encore avec tes jérémiades agaçantes… Faut-il absolument qu'il y ait une « embrouille » cachée derrière chaque proposition que je te fais, Sam ? fit-il en ouvrant des guillemets invisibles avec ses doigts. Ne puis-je donc pas emmener l'homme que j'aime quelque part sans aucune arrière-pensée ?

On y était. Le mot en « A », de nouveau, et cette horrible sensation qui lui serrait la poitrine à chaque fois que Lucifer le prononçait. Comme si un poing de métal se refermait sur ses poumons. Comme si quelque chose de très lourd et de très froid se mettait à durcir dans son ventre.

— Ne dis pas ça, siffla Sam entre ses dents.

L'archange ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de l'observer un moment, le visage absolument dénué de toute expression. C'était dans ces instants-là que Sam pouvait presque deviner le véritable visage, monstrueux et terrifiant, qui se terrait derrière les yeux bleus familiers. Ces moments d'étrangeté ne manquaient pas de lui rappeler – non pas que cela lui eût échappé mais c'était parfois tellement facile à oublier – que l'être face à lui était en réalité une créature d'un genre bien plus terrifiant que tous les adversaires qu'il avait jamais affrontés.

Et ce dernier prétendait l'aimer. Prétendait agir par amour en retenant Sam de force dans un endroit où il n'aurait jamais dû remettre les pieds, dans un lieu où il n'aurait jamais dû pouvoir vivre – impur, abomination, traître… il savait où s'achèverait son existence et être ainsi détenu dans le dernier bastion de pureté que Dieu avait créé alors que sa simple existence était maléfique – souillée – lui retournait l'estomac.

S'il avait pu, il aurait arraché avec ses dents ou avec ses ongles les sortilèges que Lucifer lui avait tatoués sur les poignets. Il avait essayé, une fois, et il s'était retrouvé suspendu par les poignets en guise de punition, ses jambes tendues au maximum pour que ses orteils puissent à peine s'appuyer sur le sol. Sam avait été forcé maintenir la position humiliante jusqu'à ce que le sang ne circule plus dans ses bras, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'étouffe à moitié sous l'effort colossal que la punition exigeait de lui et tout cela sous le regard implacable du diable.

Ce dernier l'avait laissé suspendu une petite éternité avant de lui arracher la promesse de ne plus jamais tenter de rompre le sortilège qui dormait dans ses tatouages. Sam frémit en repensant à l'empreinte que les lèvres de Lucifer avaient laissée sur les siennes en scellant leur ultime pacte : ce n'était guère un souvenir agréable.

Mais quels souvenirs agréables pouvait-il prétendre avoir eu en compagnie du diable ?

Le chasseur renifla de dépit et jeta un regard courroucé à son bourreau toujours vautré sur la causeuse. Il aurait presque été tenté de rembarrer son ordre à peine déguisé, de répondre « non merci » avec tout le mépris dont il était capable mais la perspective de passer une nouvelle soirée en tête-à-tête avec les murs immaculés de sa suite était trop étouffante pour qu'il puisse trouver le courage de refuser la proposition. A la place, il se contenta de resserrer les bords de son peignoir de manière à cacher le plus de peau possible et de toiser son geôlier qui ne faisait plus aucun effort pour cacher un sourire goguenard.

— Admettons, commença le prisonnier, la voix étrangement rauque, admettons deux secondes que ta fichue proposition ne soit pas un nouveau traquenard…

— Sam… l'avertit l'archange d'un ton menaçant mais l'interpellé n'en tint pas compte, poursuivant férocement sur sa lancée.

— Admettons, dis-je, que tout cela ne soit pas une de tes nouvelles tortures dont tu as le secret, que tu puisses être sincère une fois dans ta vie… toi et moi savons tous les deux que tu vas me faire payer ta prétendue promenade, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Alors si on pouvait jouer franc jeu dès le départ, que je puisse être préparé lorsque tu exigeras que je te taille une pipe en guise de remerciement…

Le diable siffla de colère, sa langue fourchue dardant entre ses dents, avant de toiser son captif d'un air mauvais. Sam lui renvoya une pâle copie de son sourire goguenard, découvrant ses dents avec rage – qu'il vienne seulement, il ne se laisserait pas faire ainsi.

La dernière fois qu'il avait accepté quelque chose de Lucifer, il avait été acculé dans une caverne sombre et glaciale, remplie à ras-bord de vampires sauvages et assoiffés, le sang sur sa gorge encore frais. La dernière fois que le diable lui avait promis quelque chose, il s'était retrouvé allongé sur la table qui trônait dans sa cuisine et…

Le chasseur se secoua.

Il n'avait pas envie d'y repenser, surtout pas maintenant. Face à lui, son captif l'observait toujours, sa propre rage se propageant comme du givre sur les murs immaculés de la suite.

— Je ne saurais dire si tu as du cran ou si tu es extrêmement stupide, Samuel, énonça finalement l'ange d'un ton étrangement posé.

Polaire.

L'interpellé haussa brusquement les épaules. Lui-même n'aurait su dire – à dire vrai, il s'en fichait un peu de ce qui le motivait à ainsi tenir tête face à la créature qui avait détruit sa vie tant de fois. Du moment qu'il parvenait à résister, c'était tout ce qui lui importait…

Lucifer plissa les yeux avant de se détendre souplement, transformant sa grimace figée en un sourire lascif. Ses yeux avaient pris un éclat jaune, presque serpentin que Sam ne connaissait que trop bien pour les avoir contemplés des années durant au fond de la Cage. Le chasseur ravala sa nausée soudaine, conscient que ce brusque changement d'attitude ne signifiait probablement rien de bon pour lui.

Il eut raison de se méfier. Le diable se leva paresseusement de son siège et fit quelques pas en direction de son captif, tout en ondulant lascivement des hanches. Ce dernier aurait voulu reculer, échapper aux mains qui se tendaient vers lui mais la grâce qui émanait de la silhouette de l'archange lui avait comme gelé les pieds, le clouant sur place aussi aisément qu'un insecte.

Les paumes de Lucifer glissèrent lentement ses joues, capturant son visage dans une parodie d'étreinte romantique.

— Est-ce que tu le ferais seulement, Samuel ? susurra le père des mensonges en promenant son index sur les lèvres de son prisonnier, les ouvrant sensuellement du bout de son doigt comme si Sam n'était qu'une vulgaire poupée gonflable. Tu me laisserais baiser ta jolie bouche en échange d'une simple promenade dans les Jardins créés par mon Père ? Tu laisserais mon sexe se glisser entre ces petites lèvres impertinentes si cela pouvait te garantir de voir autre chose que ces murs blancs ennuyeux ?

 _Jamais_ , pensa Sam, catégorique.

 _Oui_ , résonna une petite voix dans la tête du chasseur, aigüe et tremblotante. _Oui, oui, n'importe quoi, tout plutôt que de pourrir ici pour le reste de ma vie._

— Plutôt crever, répondit Sam avec hargne – mais le mal était déjà fait. Lucifer lui adressa un sourire mielleux avant de retracer le contour de ses lèvres d'un geste alangui puis laissa sa grâce se retirer, rendant à son prisonnier sa liberté de mouvement. Celui-ci se dégagea vivement de l'étreinte du diable et lui jeta un regard venimeux.

— Ca ne veut rien dire, poursuivit-il, sa propre voix tremblant de colère. Ce que tu as entendu dans ma tête, ce n'est pas… ne va surtout pas te faire de fausses idées. Je préfère encore _mourir_ plutôt que de redevenir ta pute.

— Ne sois pas vulgaire, mon amour, lui reprocha Lucifer. Ou je veillerais à ce que tu n'en aies plus l'occasion.

Sam déglutit et se tint coi. Il n'était pas réellement impressionné par l'attitude faussement outragée de son interlocuteur mais la menace ne lui semblait pas frivole. Il aurait aimé rappeler à ce dernier qui du chasseur ou de l'ange avait commencé à le traiter de putain mais c'eût été tenter le diable : tous deux connaissaient la réponse à cette question déguisée, après tout.

— Mais rassure-toi sur ce point, Sam, je ne me fais aucune fausse joie, continua Lucifer d'un ton insupportablement guilleret. Toi et moi savons très bien qu'un jour, tu finiras par me supplier pour que je te laisse – comment as-tu dit déjà, c'était si poétique… Ah oui… « redevenir ma pute », n'est-ce pas ? Prétendre le contraire ne fera jamais que repousser l'échéance, mon cher.

Le jeune homme détourna le regard, rageur. Argumenter plus longtemps ne les mènerait nulle part.

— Sam, voyons… reprit l'archange en passant une paire de bras autour de la taille de son prisonnier, soudain extrêmement douceâtre. Je n'ai pas d'autre prix que celui de ta compagnie pour ce soir. C'est une promenade que je te propose, un simple changement de paysage, pas un contrat. Vois plutôt cela comme un cadeau.

Sam soupira longuement. Derrière lui, le corps de son tortionnaire s'était réchauffé, remplaçant la fraîcheur du givre qui avait recouvert la pièce par une torpeur douce et bienfaisante. Le chasseur se tendit lorsqu'il sentit les mains possessives de Lucifer glisser sur le nœud qui fermait son peignoir mais celui-ci se tint étrangement sage, ne cherchant pas à dispenser davantage qu'une caresse appuyée à travers le tissu.

Il avait véritablement envie de résister à la tentation, de se convaincre qu'il n'avait guère besoin de ce que Satan lui offrait et ce même si tout en lui lui hurlait de saisir la proposition – _peut-être était-ce la dernière, peut-être était-ce un ultime geste de pitié d'un geôlier envers sa victime, peut-être, peut-être_. Au fil des malheurs et des tragédies, Sam avait appris à se méfier des cadeaux du diable et encore plus quand ceux-ci se présentaient sans conditions, avec la gratuité impunie d'un piège.

Comme si Sam était une nouvelle Eve que le Serpent cherchait à tout prix à corrompre.

La comparaison lui arracha un rictus. Les mains qui lui caressaient la taille se figèrent tandis que le souffle de l'ange se pressa contre son oreille. Glacial, comme à son habitude.

— A moins que tu ne préfères que je te laisse tout seul…

Sam poussa un soupir incrédule. Depuis quand était-ce à propos de ce qu'il préférait ? Il aurait préféré un nombre incalculable de choses : ne pas être enfermé, ne pas être forcé de côtoyé l'être qui l'avait torturé un nombre incalculable de fois, pouvoir revoir son frère, sa mère et son meilleur ami, pouvoir serrer Jack – son fils d'adoption – dans ses bras et lui dire qu'il était désolé, tellement désolé pour tout ce qui était arrivé…

Il garda sa réflexion pour lui. Lucifer était parfaitement au courant de ses désirs et ceux-ci n'avaient jamais eu le moindre impact sur les caprices du diable, au contraire. Mais à choisir entre rester seul dans l'immaculé aliénant de sa prison luxueuse et se promener dans le Jardin en compagnie de son tourmenteur…

Le chasseur retint un gémissement angoissé à l'idée. Les mains du diable reprirent leur caresse, insistantes et sournoises, comme si elles cherchaient à se frayer un chemin sous la peau de Sam sans pour autant se glisser sous le vêtement.

Combien de temps depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait vu le ciel ? Caressé les pétales d'une fleur ? Senti l'herbe ou la terre se creuser sous ses pieds ? Combien de temps depuis qu'il avait pu se sentir comme un véritable être humain, ne serait-ce qu'un moment ?

Le chasseur ferma les yeux.

S'arracha les mots de la gorge, un par un.

— Non, je… je veux bien venir… venir au Jardin…

Il ravala le « s'il te plaît » qui lui brûlait la langue. Lucifer l'entendit quand même.

* * *

Sam n'avait que de très vagues souvenirs du jardin botanique de Cleveland. Il se souvenait du dôme en verre, de l'odeur de terre humide d'avoir été arrosée et des fougères dans lesquelles Dean et lui s'étaient amusés à se cacher une fois le dos de leurs professeurs tourné. Ils étaient restés relativement peu longtemps dans cette école, quelques semaines entrecoupées de vacances avant que John ne décidât de mettre les voiles ils avaient donc décidé d'un commun accord de fournir le moins d'efforts possible pour s'intégrer aux classes. La moitié des enseignants les traitaient déjà comme des sauvageons et la plupart des élèves se contentait de les ignorer. Fausser compagnie à leurs accompagnateurs distraits pour se cacher parmi les plantes luxurieuses du jardin avait été un jeu d'enfant et tant pis si leur escapade leur avait valu une punition sévère – cette après-midi passée à courir dans les fourrés, à s'empiffrer de bonbons chipés dans les boutiques de souvenir et à éviter le regard courroucé des professeurs restait un des plus beaux moments de leur longue et triste enfance.

C'était peut-être pour honorer cette enfance perdue que le Jardin avait revêtu cette apparence aux yeux de Sam. Ou peut-être le Jardin obéissait-il aux mêmes règles que les millions de paradis que Sam avait vu défiler en venant jusqu'ici, ces portes fermées derrières lesquelles chaque âme semblait revivre ses meilleurs moments – peut-être le Jardin avait-il simplement pioché dans les souvenirs les moins douloureux du chasseur avant de prendre une forme à laquelle son cerveau pouvait donner sens.

— Cleveland ? Vraiment, Sam ? le railla Lucifer en se perchant sur des nombreux bancs qui jonchaient les allées vides.

Sam l'ignora superbement, trop occupé à s'abreuver du paysage vaguement familier qui se découpait sous ses yeux. Ils avaient marché un long moment au milieu de couloirs immaculés et jonchés de portes closes, la main de Lucifer enserrant la sienne plus étroitement qu'une paire de menottes, jusqu'à ce que la lumière qui pulsait de partout lui donnât mal aux yeux. Cette dernière était toujours présente mais plus diffuse, englobant l'extérieur de la coupole de verre et masquant le reste du Paradis à la vue de Sam.

— Où est Joshua ? demanda-t-il en se frottant pensivement les poignets. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'endroit grouille de monde mais l'absence du jardinier de Dieu dans son propre sanctuaire avait de quoi faire tiquer.

L'expression de Lucifer s'assombrit.

— Mort. On m'a rapporté que Daigon l'a tué avant de périr.

Sam cligna des yeux, surpris. Sa rencontre avec Joshua avait été brève mais l'impression que ce dernier lui avait laissée n'était pas celle d'un ange qui se serait jeté sur le sentier de guerre d'un prince de l'Enfer en colère. Il se souvenait sans peine des yeux doux et de la voix tranquille du jardinier le savoir mort si brutalement rendait le chasseur étrangement triste.

— Je suis navré de l'apprendre, avança-t-il d'un ton peiné. J'ignorais qu'il avait pris part aux combats.

— Ne sois pas trop prompt à le regretter, Sam, le coupa le diable d'un ton amer. Il est mort en voulant tenter d'empêcher notre fils de naître.

Sam fixa ses pieds, les joues soudain enflammées par la honte. Il ne pouvait nier qu'empêcher la naissance du néphilim avait été un de leurs premiers plans, même s'il était aujourd'hui soulagé de ne pas être parvenu à ses fins. D'entendre son tourmenteur dédaigner son propre pair pour une faute dont le chasseur était également coupable le mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise.

— J'ai tenté la même chose, Lucifer. Quoi que Joshua ait cherché à faire, il ne méritait pas une mort si atroce.

— Des choses terribles se sont produites au Paradis durant ces dernières années, Sam. Beaucoup d'anges ont changé après l'Apocalypse, rappela Lucifer sans méchanceté. Après Raphaël, Castiel, Métatron… Certains en ont eu assez de croire en des faux prophètes.

Sam fixa son geôlier, contemplatif.

— Ce n'est pas ce que tu es, pourtant ? Un nouveau faux prophète ?

Le diable tordit la bouche de son véhicule en une grimace.

— Mes frères ont fait bien plus de tort au Paradis durant ces dix dernières années terrestres que je n'ai pu en faire depuis le début de la Création. J'ai peut-être jeté la première pierre mais ce n'est pas moi qui ait mis le village à feu et à sang.

Sam resta silencieux, attendant la suite de la tirade. Lorsqu'il fut évident que celle-ci ne viendrait pas, il poussa un petit soupir agacé et répliqua d'un ton insistant :

— Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

— Donne-moi un baiser et je te répondrais, le taquina l'archange en tirant sa langue fourchue.

 _Évidemment._

— Sans façon, grommela le chasseur en fourrant ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon. Son tourmenteur lui envoya un clin d'œil mais n'insista pas.

— Je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas exactement que ton Jardin ressemble au jardin botanique de Cleveland mais je ne peux pas dire que cela me surprend, commenta-t-il en regardant tout autour de lui. Tu as toujours été un grand sentimental…

— C'est censé être un compliment ? répliqua l'interpellé, sarcastique.

— J'admire ça chez toi, tu sais. Cette capacité à ressentir avec autant d'intensité… C'est quelque chose que nous partageons, toi et moi.

Sam haussa un sourcil, mi-contrit mi-amusé. « Sentimental » n'était pas exactement l'adjectif qu'il emploierait pour qualifier Lucifer – à dire vrai, il n'était même pas sûr que le diable puisse ressentir autre chose qu'un orgueil démesuré à son propre égard.

— Je suis sincère, insista ce dernier, visiblement ennuyé par l'incrédulité de son interlocuteur.

— Si tu veux, admettons, concéda le chasseur, peu enclin à lancer un débat sur la franchise de la créature qui le séquestrait contre son gré. Que voudrais-tu que je réplique à ça, Lucifer ? Ça ne change rien à ce qui s'est passé entre nous. Ou à ma réponse.

— Mais tu admets qu'il y a eu un « nous », surenchérit l'archange en se laissant retomber sur le sol tout en grâce. Quelques battements de cœur suffirent pour qu'il apparaisse auprès de Sam, lequel ne fut pas assez vif pour échapper aux mains voraces qui se refermèrent sur ses poignets.

Le captif déglutit, paralysé par une vague de frayeur soudaine. La conversation venait de prendre un tournant soudainement inconfortable et tout à coup, le dôme de verre qui englobait le jardin factice lui apparaissait comme une prison bien plus menaçante que les murs blancs de sa suite.

— Jamais avec mon consentement, Lucifer, rappela Sam d'une voix tremblante.

— Tu m'as dit « oui » une fois, pourtant, contra l'archange en déposant un baiser glacial au creux du poignet droit. Et ne viens pas prétendre que c'était sous la contrainte. Tu es venu à moi de ton propre chef, Sam.

L'humain avait l'impression d'avoir avalé du plomb liquide, que quelque chose d'horriblement dur lui broyait silencieusement les entrailles. Il se souvenait avoir dit « oui » dans une maison abandonnée à Detroit, bouffi par la rage et certain que sa sainte et juste colère suffirait à faire ployer la force d'un archange revanchard. Il se souvenait avoir discuté longuement avec son frère avant cela, d'avoir pesé le pour et le contre et d'avoir tout de même jeté la prudence et le bon sens aux orties car il avait été si sûr de lui-même. Il se souvenait avoir dit « oui » et il se souvenait avoir _perdu_.

Lucifer l'avait écrasé comme on écrase un insecte, l'avait enfermé dans son propre corps comme si Sam n'était guère plus qu'une momie vivante, l'avait forcé à regarder ses amis – sa famille se faire mettre méthodiquement en pièces jusqu'à ce qu'une infime part du chasseur se révolte face à l'injustice que subissait son frère. La force de leur amour avait surpris l'archange, l'avait fait plier au moment opportun, assez longtemps pour que Sam saisisse sa dernière chance et les précipite au fond de la Fosse mais le chasseur savait – ils savaient tous les deux à quel point Lucifer avait été proche de gagner ce jour-là.

Était-ce dont l'archange rêvait lorsqu'il renouvelait ses avances ? De le posséder à nouveau, corps et âme ? De faire de lui cette marionnette sans vie et sans parole, incapable de penser autre chose qu'à la délivrance de la mort ? Était-ce cela qu'il appelait « amour », sans la moindre ironie, sans la moindre compréhension, comme s'il espérait que sa victime tombe dans le piège de sa sincérité comme une abeille dans un pot de miel ?

Hé bien, il pouvait aller se faire _foutre_.

— Je suis venu à toi parce que tu allais détruire le monde entier, rectifia Sam, sa voix vibrant d'une rage soudre. Toi et Michael, vous alliez raser la Terre en vous entre-tuant – _il fallait que quelqu'un vous arrête_.

 _Et j'étais le seul à pouvoir le faire. Le seul à vouloir le faire_ , acheva-t-il en pensée.

L'expression de Lucifer se fit mauvaise. Ses mains se resserrèrent autour des poignets de Sam, l'immobilisant aussi sûrement que des liens tandis que l'air se figeait autour d'eux. Les yeux bleus prirent une teinte jaune, reptilienne – menaçante.

— Et si je menaçais de détruire à nouveau ta précieuse planète, tu feras quoi, Sam ? murmura l'archange d'un ton faussement doucereux. S'il me prenait la fantaisie de réduire ce monde que tu aimes tellement en poussière en terminant par tous ceux que tu aimes, tu me diras quoi pour m'en empêcher, mon amour ? Tu accourras la bouche en cœur, prêt à sauter dans mon lit en prétendant que je t'y ai forcé ? Tu redeviendras ma pute en prétextant vouloir sauver des vies alors qu'on sait tout les deux que tu aimes ça ?

Sam avait envie de vomir. Ses pieds étaient de nouveau gelés sur place, rendant toute tentative d'évasion ou de résistance impossible. Les menaces du diable résonnaient dans son crâne comme des carillons, claironnant aussi sûrement que des sonnettes d'alarme. La dernière chose qu'il souhaitait était de causer davantage de morts ou de déclencher une seconde Apocalypse en provoquant l'ego surdimensionné du diable, quitte à s'effacer devant le caprice odieux de ce dernier – et pourtant, une part de lui-même bouillonnait de rage devant l'injustice de cette situation, devant les nouveaux sacrifices qu'il allait finir par devoir faire.

 _Ce n'est pas juste_ , pensa-t-il, rageur. _Ce n'est pas juste que je doive encore payer des fautes que j'ai déjà expiées ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute !_ _Je n'ai jamais voulu de ça, je n'ai jamais_ _ **mérité**_ _ça !_

— Parce que tu crois que tout est une affaire de mérite, Sam ? persiffla Lucifer qui avait visiblement suivi le cours de ses pensées. Parce que tu crois encore que j'ai mérité tout ce que j'ai enduré depuis ma chute du Paradis ? Parce que tu crois que toi, tu ne mérites pas _ça_ ?

Les lèvres du diable s'écrasèrent brutalement contre les siennes, lui coupant le souffle pendant plusieurs secondes. Une main plongea sous son t-shirt, arrachant un pan du tissu avec violence tandis qu'un genou se frayait entre ses cuisses, les écartant sans ménagement. Le chasseur se débattit dans la poigne de l'ange, cherchant même à mordre la langue qui avait envahi sa bouche – en vain. Lucifer le maintenait à sa merci, malgré ses cris étouffés, malgré les sanglots qui lui enserraient inexorablement la gorge.

L'assaut dura plusieurs minutes pendant lesquelles Sam eut l'impression d'étouffer sur place. Puis Lucifer rompit le contact et avança son visage jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne soit qu'à quelques millimètres de celui du chasseur, son souffle pesant comme une enclume sur les lèvres rougies de ce dernier.

— C'est _tout_ ce que tu mérites, mon amour.

Et il le projeta dans l'herbe.

Pendant un instant hébété, Sam ne vit que du blanc – le blanc qui pulsait au-delà du plafond de verre, le blanc du Paradis qui l'observait d'un air indifférent – et puis le visage déformé par la rage de son geôlier apparut, terriblement étranger au milieu de tout ce blanc. Un poids soudain lui paralysa les membres et Sam se rendit brusquement compte qu'il était allongé dans l'herbe et que le diable s'affairait à lui arracher ses vêtements, morceaux par morceaux.

Oh. _Oh._

Tout compte fait, il n'était pas vraiment surpris que cela se terminât ainsi.

Il aurait voulu crier, supplier Lucifer d'arrêter mais sa voix était étrangement absente, comme éteinte. Il aurait voulu se débattre, asséner son poing dans le visage odieux qui le surplombait, griffer la peau pâle jusqu'à ce que le sang coule mais ses mains ne réussirent qu'à trembler mollement pendant que son bourreau le dénudait. Sa tête était curieusement légère, vide, à la manière d'un ballon gonflé à l'hélium et il ne parvint qu'à se fendre d'un gémissement plaintif lorsque ses cuisses nues furent brutalement écartées, exposant son intimité sans ménagement.

Sam ferma les yeux. Il savait ce qui allait suivre, en connaissait les sensations par cœur il leur préférait largement la torpeur ahurie dans laquelle il naviguait, ignorant s'il s'agissait des effets d'une commotion cérébrale ou de la grâce de l'archange qui étouffait la moindre de ses pensées rebelles. Un froissement de tissu se fit bientôt entendre et quelque chose de rigide et de large se pressa contre ses fesses, frottant sans délicatesse contre sa peau tremblante.

Très loin au-dessus d'eux, une voix de femme se fit entendre.

— Lucifer.

Sam ouvrit les yeux. Une silhouette se découpait derrière la tête de l'archange, une forme gigantesque et terrifiante qui obstruait toute la lumière et tournait vers eux une myriade d'yeux brûlants. Le captif sentit son cœur marteler entre ses côtes, son corps tout entier hurlant de terreur devant le danger que lui inspirait la créature gigantesque – _un ange_ , pensa la minuscule part de rationalité qui ne s'était pas liquéfiée de terreur devant le spectacle, _je vois le vrai visage d'un ange._

Le vrai visage d'un guerrier céleste.

— Je suis occupé, Naomi, grogna le diable, toujours agenouillé entre les jambes de Sam. Ca ne peut pas attendre ?

— C'est à propos du néphilim, répliqua « Naomi », ses centaines d'yeux clignant de concert tandis qu'une langue de feu sortait d'une de ses multiples bouches remplies de dents acérées. Sam sentit une vague de bile lui brûler la gorge.

Le néphilim… _Jack_ _!_

Lucifer resta un moment dans la même position, comme s'il argumentait en silence avec lui-même, puis se retira en pestant. La torpeur dans laquelle Sam baignait disparut aussi vite qu'elle fut venue, le laissant nu et pantelant au milieu de l'herbe coupée à ras. Se redressant tant bien que mal, le chasseur fixa l'archange qui réajustait son pantalon d'un air rageur, ce qui lui valut un regard noir en retour.

— Ne te pense pas tiré d'affaire pour autant, mon amour, siffla le diable en laissant sa langue fourchue dépasser. Toi et moi, nous parlerons bientôt.

Les yeux redevenus bleus se firent goguenards alors qu'ils fixaient le corps nu et exposé de sa victime.

— Micah viendra te raccompagner à ta suite. Je me tiendrais tranquille d'ici mon retour, si j'étais toi – ça veut dire pas de tentatives d'évasion ou d'entourloupes de ce genre… Tu ne voudrais pas en rajouter davantage à ton ardoise, crois-moi.

— Qu'est-il arrivé à Jack ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui faire ? demanda Sam d'une voix éraillée, ses cordes vocales grinçant sous le poids de l'effort.

Le diable éclata d'un rire froid qui résonna en cascade contre le dôme de verre.

— Rien qui ne te concerne, catin.

Sur ces mots, Lucifer tourna les talons et disparut du Jardin, laissant le chasseur seul et tremblant, humilié et anxieux pour l'avenir de son fils adoptif.

Lorsque Micah se présenta à la porte, une éternité indistincte plus tard, pour escorter Sam jusqu'à sa suite immaculée, le rire froid et acéré du diable sonnait encore dans sa tête comme autant de carillons brisés.


End file.
